Kau Adalah Sakit Yang Tak 'kan Pernah Hilang
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Teringat akan senyum sayu yang tercipta dengan alami di wajahmu. Ku ingat bagaimana helaian-helaian rambutmu yang berterbangan saat kau berada di depanku, tampak indah dan halus. Dan ku ingat bagaimana kau menatapku dengan matamu yang se indah berlian di tepi laut./ Shu POV./ Shu x Inori./ Don't like don't read.


Teringat akan senyum sayu yang tercipta dengan alami di wajahmu. Ku ingat bagaimana helaian-helaian rambutmu yang berterbangan saat kau berada di depanku, tampak indah dan halus. Dan ku ingat bagaimana kau menatapku dengan matamu yang se indah berlian di tepi laut.

Dan ku lihat bagaimana kau melukaiku dengan parasmu yang indah dan tanganmu. Tapi aku senang dengan perlakuanmu.

Karena kau adalah sakit yang tak 'kan pernah hilang.

 **KAU ADALAH SAKIT YANG TAK 'KAN PERNAH HILANG**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MIYAGI YOUSUKE**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, AU, AND OTHERS**

(1)

Awal ku lihat kedatanganmu, kau memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Bahkan hal itu tak pernah terduga dan sontak membuatku berteriak di dalam kelas –yang membuatku malu setengah mati− karena kehadiranmu.

"I-Inori?"

Saat ku panggil namamu, murid-murid di kelasku langsung melihat ke arahku, dan bergantian dan menatap ke arahmu.

"APA? INORI?"

"YUZURIHA INORI?"

"PENYANYI EGOIST ITU?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Entah kenapa dengan mereka yang tak tampak menyadari kedatanganmu saat kau memasuki kelas, atau entah apa yang mereka pikirkan siapakah dirimu. Reaksi mereka memang sangat terlambat –berbeda jelas denganku yang saat pertama kali melihatmu saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang−.

Dan ku lihat betapa anggunnya kau saat memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yuzuriha Inori. Mohon bantuannya."

(2)

Aku memakan bekal siangku bersama Hare, Yahiro dan Kanon . Ku lihat dari ekor mataku, kau tampak senang berada di sekitar teman-teman barumu yang tampaknya menanyaimu berbagai hal. Hei, apakah kau tidak lapar? Ujarku dalam hati.

"Shu."

Dia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan menatapku. Tunggu, dia baru saja memanggil namaku 'kan? Dan kini dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Terima kasih untuk sebelumnya, Shu."

Hatiku berdegup kencang kala Inori tepat di depanku.

"Oh, itu.. eh, iya. Sama-sama."

Oh tidak, bahkan aku terlihat gugup di depan Inori.

Inori kembali ke mejanya dan mengobrol kembali dengan teman-teman barunya. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa Inori mendatangiku hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih? Memang patut di pahami karena beberapa hari lalu, aku memang sudah menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan mobil. Tapi tak kusangka bahwa Inori langsung mengunjungiku begitu saja.

" _Nee_ , Ouma- _kun_ kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu, aku sudah menyelamatkannya dari kecelakaan mobil."

"Eh? _Souka?"_

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kala menjawab pertanyaan dari Hare. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya dengan mulutku yang kini di penuhi oleh makanan.

(3)

 _Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo_

 _Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai_

 _Soshite watashi wa koushite hitori_

 _Bocchi de_

Ku dengar suara indah melantun dari bibir mungilnya. Itu suara Inori yang lekat dengan telingaku dan bahkan telingaku sudah peka dengan suara Inori yang mengalun indah, meskipun Inori bernyanyi lagu yang berbeda.

Ku datangi sumber suara itu.

Dan Inori kini tampak indah di bawah cahaya matahari yang tepat menyinari dirinya. Ia tampak seperti seorang bidadari yang jatuh ke bumi tanpa sayap yang berada di punggungnya. Ia tampak seperti, bidadari yang kehilangan dengan nyanyiannya yang berarti menyakitkan.

Dan kini, aku tepat berada di depan Inori, yang masih bernyanyi dengan menutup matanya. Mungkin, Inori menikmatinya.

Dan ia menyadariku saat ia membuka kelopak matanya.

"Shu."

"Suaramu sangat indah, Inori."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat senyuman yang indah terpampang di wajahnya. Sangat indah. Bahkan aku terpukau sesaat dan berharap waktu berhenti agar aku dapat melihat wajahnya selama yang aku mau.

"Kau tampak indah."

Kini, aku semakin tak mau mengalihkan kedua pandanganku karena semburat merah yang berada di pipinya semakin menambah kesan manis pada wajahnya.

(4)

Hubunganku dengan Inori semakin dekat. Bahkan melebihi teman biasa karena sekarang Inori sangat sering berkunjung ke rumahku, bahkan kami sering makan siang bersama.

Tapi, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Inori akhir-akhir ini.

"Inori, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak."

Aku kembali memakan bekal siangku dan membiarkan Inori yang sama sekali tak menyentuh makan siang miliknya. Ia hanya tertunduk, melihat ke bawah, seolah-olah sepatu sekolahnya adalah hal paling menarik saat ini.

"Inori."

Aku menggenggam tangannya saat melihat butiran-butiran air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Tapi aku di buat terkejut kala Inori menatapku secara tiba-tiba. Di matanya penuh dengan kekecewaan, kemarahan, rasa iba, bercampur. Bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakuan sekarang. Airmata masih terus mengalir di pelupuknya.

"UHUK."

Dari mulutku, darah keluar begitu banyak. Bahkan kini ku rasakan sakit yang teramat di perutku. Ku lihat perutku, disana ada tangan Inori yang berlumuran darah dengan pisau yang dihunuskan tepat di perutku. Darah merembas ke seluruh bajuku yang berwarna putih.

Aku terjatuh dengan pisau yang masih menancap di tubuhku.

Darah masih tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Dan satu lagi, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Inori?

Ku lihat Inori masih menangis, bahkan kini ia berlutut tepat di hadapanku. Ia menutupi mukanya yang penuh dengan airmata.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Shu. Aku hanya, tak mau membiarkanmu merasakan yang lebih dari itu."

Lebih dari itu? Apa maksudnya?

Inori berbaring di sampingku, melihat wajahku dengan tatapannya yang menyedihkan itu. Ia memeluk pinggangku, mendekatkan diriku denan dirinya. Ia seperti berusaha melindungiku. Dan kini tangannya bergetar. Apa yang terjadi? Bahkan Inori sudah hamper membunuhku. Dan kali ini, sulit bagiku untuk mengatur pernafasanku. Rasanya, aku mulai pusing.

Aku mulai menutup mataku.

BLARRRR.

Suara menggema di sekolah dan menyebabkan sekolahku bergetar dengan keras. Ku lihat orang-orang berlarian keluar dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Dengan sisa tenagaku, aku melengokkan kepalaku ke arah Inori.

"Maafkan aku tidak jujur padamu sejak awal, Shu."

Aku memicingkan mataku.

"Aku adalah salah satu agen FBI yang di tugaskan untuk menghancurkan sekolah ini."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena kepala sekolah ini telah membunuh sebagian besar anggota FBI. Itulah misi rahasia yang tak pernah kau ketahui dari kepala sekolahmu, Shu."

Tunggu, kepala sekolahku melakukan hal itu? Untuk apa? Memang benar akhir-akhir ini agen FBI yang selalu berkuasa atas ketertiban dunia, dan bukankah itu wajar 'kan? Dan menurutku, tunggu−

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku adalah umpan untuk semua ini, Shu."

Aku terbelalak kaget. Inori dengan mudahnya akan menyerahkan hidupnya untuk hal seperti ini? semudah itukah baginya untuk mati? Dan maksud dari perkataannya saat ia mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tak akan merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini? jadi artinya? Inori membunuhku terlebih dahulu agar aku tak dapat merasakan bom itu?

Inori, sejahat inikah kau?

"Aku mencintaimu, Shu."

Aku terpana dengan kata-katanya terakhir. Sungguh, kebencianku saat mengetahui Inori adalah umpan untuk ini semua dan kemarahanku saat Inori mencoba membunuhku kini pudar sudah. Jadi, inikah yang Inori berikan padaku saat dimana aku menginginkan waktu lebih lama dengannya?

"I-Inori.."

Inori menempelkan dahinya di dahiku, dimana saat-saat terakhirku.

Dan ia mengecup bibirku, memeluk tubuhku.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, Shu."

Aku tersenyum di saat-saat terakhirku, membelai wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di dekatnya. Maafkan aku Inori, aku membuatmu menangis lagi gara-gara perkataanku.

"Aku menyayangimu juga, Inori."

Inori menangis dan semakin erat memelukku kala nafasku hamper habis. Bahkan, aku sudah tak dapat membuka mataku untuk melihat saat-saat terakhirku bersamanya. Samar-samar, ku dengar ledakan bom yang semakin dekat dengan tempatku bersama Inori.

Ah ya, kematian akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi.

Aku duluan, Inori.

Terima kasih, Inori. Kau memang sakit yang tak 'kan pernah hilang sama sekali.

 **END**

Author's Note :

Uwaaah tak kusangka akan ending seperti itu(?)

Well sebelumnya perkenalkan~

Aku pertama menulis fic di fandom Guilty Crown ini dan kuharap pecinta pair Shu x Inori ini dapat puas membaca fic ku haha. Jujur saja ide ini muncul setelah aku mengetik beberapa fic sebelumnya dan aku berniat menuliskannya di fandom Guilty Crown.

Mungkin memang belum jelas apa yang di lakukan kepala sekolah nya Shu karena telah membunuh banyak agen FBI (sebut saja begitu) dan anggaplah kepala sekolah Shu takut akan kekuasaannya yang memang tinggi tertandingi oleh para FBI (anggaplah kelopok FBI nya Gai, Ayase Tsugumi dkk).

Haha random memang tapi apa daya~ aku ingin mencoba menulis di fandom ini

Semoga saja ke depannya, ide akan berjalan lebih mujur dan tidak segaje yang ini(?)

Mungkin cukup sekian~

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

Silahkan tulis kesan dan pesan di kolom review.

Salam ketjup,

Yusvira


End file.
